Edmonton Fire Rescue Services
'History' Edmonton Fire Rescue Services, or simply Edmonton Fire Rescue, began as a volunteer fire corps in 1891. A full-time department was later created in 1906. 'Fire Stations' 'Department Profile' Currently the department is comprised of: *31 Pumps *9 Ladders (All 100' rear-mount platforms) *8 Rescues *8 Tankers *Various miscellaneous apparatus 'Apparatus Roster' *Shop number in brackets. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' (Headquarters) – 10351 96 Street NW *'Pump 1' (485) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) (ex-Pump 1) *'Pump 1A' - Unknown apparatus *'Ladder 1' (633) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Chassis SO#79339 / body SO#4370) (ex-Ladder 5) *'District Chief' 'Fire Station 2' (Downtown) - 10217 107 Street NW Built 1992 *'Pump 2' (489) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) *'Rescue 2' (725) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around (SN#42381) (Cancer wrap) (ex-Rescue 1) *'Investigator 1' (254) - 2014 Ford F-550 / General *'Investigator 2' (266) - 2016 Ford F-550 / General *'Investigator K9' (267) - 2016 Ford 'Fire Station 3' (University) – 11226 76 Avenue NW *'Pump 3' (484) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) *'Rescue 3' (723) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (ex-Rescue 11) *'Tech Rescue Team' (826) - 2010 International 4400 / SVI 'Fire Station 4' (Jasper Place) – 10949 156 Street NW *'Pump 4' (465) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) *'Rescue 4' (722) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around *'District Chief' 'Fire Station 5' (Norwood) – 9020 111 Avenue NW Built 2010 *'Pump 5' (479) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) *'Pump 5A' (490) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (SN#813250 / SO#4807) (ex-Pump1, ex-Pump 11) *Unknown apparatus 'Fire Station 6' (Mill Creek) - 8105 96 Street NW *'Pump 6' (480) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) *'Ladder 6' (631) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#4037) 'Fire Station 7' (Highlands) - 5025 118 Avenue NW *'Pump 7' (487) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) *'Ladder 7' (635) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#712170) *'All Terrain Pump 7' (830) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper 'Fire Station 8' (Hagmann) - 12503 128 Street NW *'Pump 8' (482) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) 'Fire Station 9' (Roper Station) - 5604 50 Street NW *'Pump 9' (470) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) *'Rescue 9' (719) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around *(942) - 2015 Comet spill containment trailer *'District Chief' 'Fire Station 10' (Lauderdale) - 12735 101 Street NW *'Pump 10' (486) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) *'Ladder 10' (627) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (ex-Ladder 7) *'Hazmat 1' (825) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI walk-in *'Hazmat 2' (821) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI walk-in (SN#524) *'Decon Unit' (824/908) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI hauling a 1994 General trailer *'Hazmat 3' (820) - 2005 Freightliner M2 / General (SN#4188-4) - (ex Air Monitoring Unit) 'Fire Station 11' (Capilano) - 6110 98 Avenue NW *'Pump 11' - Unknown apparatus 'Fire Station 12' (Meadowlark) - 9020 156 Street NW *'Pump 12' - Unknown apparatus 'Fire Station 13' (Rainbow Valley) - 4035 119 Street NW Built 1969 *'Pump 13' (463) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#700211) *'Tech Rescue Trailer '(946) - 2016 'Fire Station 14' (Londonderry) - 7312 144 Avenue NW Built 1970 *'Pump 14' (462) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#701301) *'Rescue 14' (718) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around 'Fire Station 15' (Coronet) - 5120 97 Street NW *'Pump 15' (455) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) 'Fire Station 16' (Mill Woods) - 2904 66 Street NW *'Pump 16' (468) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (ex-Pump 1) *'Ladder 16' (634) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Chassis SO#79340 / body SO#4371) 'Fire Station 17' (Castle Downs) - 15505 Castle Downs Road NW Built 1978, Re-opened August 2019 *'Pump 17' (467) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) *'Tanker 17' (516) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) 'Fire Station 18' (Clareview) - 13808 Victoria Trail NW *'Pump 18' - Unknown apparatus *'Tanker 18 '(550) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/3000/25A/25B) (SN#804170) 'Fire Station 19' (Callingwood) - 6210 178 Street NW *'Pump 19' (471) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) *'Rescue 19' (724) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around (SN#42380) 'Fire Station 20' (Kaskitayo) - 2303 105 Street *'Pump 20' (476) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (SO#4168) (ex-Pump 8) *'Rescue 20' (720) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#621) 'Fire Station 21' (Rossdale) - 9315 101 Street NW Built 1949 Re-opened April 27, 2019 *'Rescue 21' (717) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#569) *'Foam truck' (235) - 2005 Ford F-550 / FD shops foam carrier *'(817)' - 1997 Ford F350 / General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) Tank and pump removed. Used to haul boat trailers - ex used to haul Fan Trailer and ducting . *'Utility Boat' (311) - 2009 - Explorer 16 foot, 80hp jet - on trailer 935- 2009 - EZ Loader *'Jet Boat' (313) - 2015 - Unknown - on trailer 944 - Gateway Trailers *'Jet Boat '(314) - Unknown - on trailer 947 - Gateway Trailers *'Mobile Command' (822) - 2005 Spartan Diamond LFD / SVI (SN#523) 'Fire Station 22' (Oliver) - 10124 123 Street NW *'Pump 22' (483) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) *'Ladder 22' (630) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#4036) (ex-Ladder 2) 'Fire Station 23' (Morin) - 10130 178 Street NW *'Pump 23' (472) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (ex-Pump 11) *'Ladder 23' (632) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#4170) *'All Terrain Pump 23' (828) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper 'Fire Station 24' (Terwillegar) - 131 Haddow Close NW *'Pump 24' (464) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#700311) *'Ladder 24' (629) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (ex-Ladder 5) *'All Terrain Pump 24' (827) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper *'Mule 24' (951) - 2018 Kawasaki Mule on Trailer 952 (2018) - City Shops *'District Chief' 'Fire Station 25' (Lake District) - 8403 167th Avenue NW Built 2006 *'Pump 25' (458) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/?/25A/25B) (SN#508111) *'Fan Trailer' (936) - 2010 SuperVac SVU 50 *'Service 1 '(256) - 2015 Ford F-550 / General *'District Chief' 'Fire Station 26' (Meadows) - 2803 34 Street NW Built 2009 *'Pump 26' (461) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/450/25A/25B) (SN#702101) *'Tanker 26' (513) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) *'Salvage 1' (823) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LTD / SVI salvage/air supply (SN#661) *'Service Truck 2 '- Ford Crew Cab 4X4 'Fire Station 27' (Ellerslie) - 1203 Ellwood Road SW Opened 2013 *'Pump 27' (473) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) *'Ladder 27' (628) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (ex-Ladder 23) *'All Terrain Pump 27' (829) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper *'Tanker 27 ' (509) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#807070) (ex-Tanker 24, ex-Tanker 13) 'Fire Station 28' (Heritage Valley) - 12110 26 Avenue SW Built 2015 *'Pump 28' (475) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) *'Tanker 28' (514) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (ex-Tanker 8) 'Fire Station 29' (Lewis Farms) - 9204 213 Street NW Opened 2016 *'Pump 29' (477) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (SO#4169) *'Tanker 29' (551) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/3000/25A/25B) (ex-Tanker 19) 'Fire Station 30' (Pilot Sound) - 15850 50 Street NW Opened September 2017 (Grand Opening October 7, 2017) *'Pump 30' (469) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (ex-Pump 2) Fire Station 31 (Windemere) - 3865 Allan Drive SW Under construction - Opening 2020 'Fire Vehicle Repair Facility' - 18603 106A Avenue NW Formerly Fire Services Centre (FSC) *'Parade' (408/35) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T71-104) *(401/37) 1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly Fire Department (Alberta)) (Returned To Edmonton December 2010) *(403/39) 1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly Fire Department (Alberta)) (Returned To Edmonton December 2010) Poundmaker Training Facility - 18711 106A Ave NW *'Training' (236) - 2005 Dodge Dakota Crew Cab (ex-Platoon Chief) *'Training' (237) - 2005 Dodge Ram 1500 Extended Cab *'Training' (466) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/30A/30B) (ex-Pump 10) *'Training' (714) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1759) *'Training '(831) - 2014 Clark Forklift *'All Terrain Vehicle' (939) - 2012 John Deere Gator *'All Terrain Vehicle' (940) - 2012 John Deere Gator Training School / Logistics Section - 10420 157 Street NW * Logistics '''(255) - 2014 Mercedes Sprinter * '''Safety & Training (229) - 2004 Chevy Silverado 2500 Crew Cab (ex-Fire Investigation K9) * Safety & Training (238) - 2005 Chevy 15 Passenger Van * Safety & Training (239) - 2005 Chevy 15 Passenger Van * Safety & Training (242) - 2007 Chevy Silverado LT HD 2500 Extended Cab 4X4 (ex-Reserve Deputy Chief Station 24) * Safety & Training '(243) - 2007 Chevy Silverado LT HD 2500 Extended Cab 4X4 (ex-Logistics) * '''Safety & Training '(248) - 2010 Chevy Tahoe 4X4 (ex-District Chief 4) * 'Safety & Training '(261) - 2015 Ford F250 Crew Cab 4X4 * 'Safety & Training '(268) - 2016 Ford F250 Crew Cab * 'Safety & Training '(275) - 2017 Ford Transit Connect * 'Safety & Training '(276) - 2017 Ford Transit Connect * '''Safety & Training (277) - 2017 Ford F250 Extended Cab Spare Apparatus *'Pump' (445) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201372) *'Pump '(446) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (ex-Pump 19) *'Pump' (447) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201374) (ex-Pump 11) *'Pump' (448) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (ex-Pump 8) *'Pump '(449) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201376) (ex-Pump 18) *'Pump' (450) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201377) (ex-Pump 5) *'Pump' (451) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (ex-Pump 23) *'Pump' (452) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (ex-Pump 7) *'Pump '(453) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201380) (ex-Pump 20) *'Pump' (454) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201381) (ex-Pump 1) *'Pump' (456) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201383) (ex-Pump 3) *'Pump' (457) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/450/25A/25B) (ex-Pump 22) *'Pump '(459) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/?/25A/25B) (ex-Pump 12) *'Tanker' (510) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#809070) (ex-Tanker 17) *'Tanker' (515) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#018240) (ex-Tanker 13) *'Ladder' (622) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (ex-Ladder 6) *'Ladder' (624) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (ex-Ladder 24, ex-Ladder 13) *'Ladder' (625) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (ex-Ladder 10, ex-Ladder 2, ex-Ladder 8) *'Ladder' (626) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#700290) (ex-Ladder 16) *'Rescue' (715) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#518) (ex-Rescue 1) *'Rescue' (716) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#519) (ex-Rescue 3) *'Rescue' (721) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (ex-Rescue 3, ex-Rescue 1) 'Assignment Unknown' *(260) - 2015 Ford F250 Crew Cab 4x4 (Safety & Training) *(474) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/25A/25B) (ex-Pump 6) *(478) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) *(481) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (ex-Pump 1A, ex-Pump 2) *(488) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) (Eskimo/Oilers wrap) (ex-Pump 1A) *(491) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) (on delivery) *(492) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) (on delivery) *(493) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) (on delivery) *(494) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) (on delivery) *(726) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around heavy rescue (SN#42382) *(818) - 1997 Ford F-350 / General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) *(949) - 2018 Kawasaki Mule on Trailer 950 (2018) - City Shops *'Parade' (902) - 1950 Bickle Seagrave 85' aerial (parked in Station 5) *'Parade' (934) - 1952 Bickle Seagrave model 4455 pumper, 'On Order' :2019 ? / Rosenbauer tanker *RFPs were called for a new command/hazmat, closing 16 September 2019 (#1785172488). 'Retired Apparatus' 'Pumpers' *1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T77-143) *1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) *1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T71-110) (Sold to Vonda Fire Department) *1963 King Seagrave KS 806-KB pumper (1050/?) *1963 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#62093) *1961 King-Seagrave Custom pumper (1050/?) (SN#M9200) *1956 International / LaFrance pumper (625/?) (SN#B-2171) *1956 International R196 / King pumper (840/?) (SN#5612) *1948 LaFrance 712-PEO pumper (SN#9002) *(404) - 1970 LaFrance pumper *(405) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) *(406) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) *(407) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) *(409) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) *(410) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) *(411) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T72-130) *(412) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) *(413) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) *(414) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) *(416) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) *(417) - 1977 Kenworth 1200 / Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#T77-142) (Sold to Silver Star Mountain Volunteer Fire Department) *(418) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (One of the KW/Thibault pumpers sold to La Loche Fire Department) *1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) *(420) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-896) *(421) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-895) *(422) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400? (SN#PFT-894) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) *(423) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-897) *(424) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) *(425) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T80-102) *(426) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-109) (Sold) *(427) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-108) (Sold) *(428) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1250/?) (SN#PFT-1184) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) *(429) - 1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1250/300) (SN#PFT-1276) *(430/20) - 1986 International S2500 / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 744) (ex-Pump 19) *(431) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#E4579) (SN#SE 890) *(432) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#E4197) (SN#SE 864) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) *(433) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) *(434) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (ex Poundmaker) *(435) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (ex Poundmaker) *(436) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#6586) *(437) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) *(438) - 1990 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#8015) *(439) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) *(440) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) *(441) - 1992 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#10420) *(442) - 1994 E-One Cyclone Hush / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#13315) (SN#SE 1378) (ex-Pump 2) *(443) - 1994 E-One Cyclone Hush / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1379) *(444) - 1994 E-One Cyclone Hush / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 1397) (ex-Pump 3) *(460) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/?/25A/25B) (SN#70????) (ex-Pump 16) (Written off due to frame damage) 'Tankers' *(501) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 440) *(502) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 442) *(503) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 446 or 447) *(504) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 444) *(505) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 445) *(506) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 446 or 447) *(507) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 441 or 443) *(508) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 441 or 443) 'Ladders / Aerials' *1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) *1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) *1952 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/85') (SN#F-4420) (Sold to Brooks Fire Department (Alberta)) *1971 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) *1967 International / LaFrance aerial (-/-/100') (SN#N67-8183) *1961 King-Seagrave Custom aerial (-/-/100') (SN#M-1195) *(601) - 1970 LaFrance aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Sold to Morinville Fire Department) *(602) - 1972 Pemfab Imperial / Pierreville aerial *(603) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) *(604) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) *(605) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') *(606) - 1976 International Cargostar / King platform (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75068) *(607) - 1976 International Cargostar / King platform (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75067) *(608) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) *(609) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) *(610) - 1978 Oshkosh L1838 / Pierreville / LTI platform *(611) - 1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (SN#PFT-1117) *(612) - 1982 Pemfab 93 / Superior / LTI quint (840/100' rear-mount) (SN#SE 409) *(613) - 1984 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) *(614) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) *(615) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) *(616) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#E5480) (SN#SE 1003) *(617) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#12312) (SN#SE 1282) *(618) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#12312) (SN#SE 1380) *(619) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#13831) (SN#SE 1398) *(620) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rearmount) (SN#M5673, E9834-01) *(621) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rearmount) (SN#M5674, E9834-02) *(623) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (ex-Ladder 2) (Chassis damaged in a 2009 accident, sent to Safetek Group for re-chassis and sold to Lakeshore Fire Rescue (Ontario)) 'Rescues' *1984 International S1700 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 556) (Sold to Beaverly Fire Department) *1976 International / Edmonton Truck Body heavy rescue (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) *(705) - 1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 452) *(707) - 1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 453) *(709) - 1987 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 867) *(710) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 746) *(711) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 747) *(712) - 1992 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1346) *(713) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1758) 'Specialty Vehicles' *(801) - 1960 Mack (1050/-) Water Cannon (modified pumper) (parked behind Station 26) *(802) - 1966 GMC wrecker / plow (Former Rescue 91) (Rebuilt 1975-1986) (parked as Service Centre) *(803/115) - 1969 GMC Transit Coach Rehab (T6H 4521 C0119) (ex-ETS) *(804) - 1972 Ford hose tender *(806) - 1973 Dodge / Jasper tanker *(807) - 1975 International Loadstar / FD shops salvage *(808) - 1978 Dodge Motor Home command *(809) - 1981 GMC 6000 / FD Shops fan unit *(810) - 1981 International S / FD Shops eductor unit *(811) - 1990 Ford F-350 / Computalog mini-pumper (port./200) *(812) - 1990 Ford F-350 / Computalog mini-pumper (200/200) *(813) - 1992 Ford E-350 / ITB Mobile Mechanic (Ex-Hazmat unit) *(814) - 1994 International 4700 / General hazmat *(815) - 1985 Kenworth W900 tractor *(816) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Milron Metal Fabricators salvage/air unit *(819) - 2001 Ford F-350 mechanical *(200) - 1983 Oshkosh T6 4x4 crash tender *1977 Walter 4x4 crash tender (?/2500) *1970 International L / Nordic Fireboss crash tender *(906) - Unknown details. Boom Trailer used for containing spills on the river. 'Miscellaneous' *(231) - 2004 Ford F-550 / General Ex Service truck. Auctioned in 2014 'Future Plans' *Station 31 is in the planning/bidding process. 'External Links' *Edmonton Fire Rescue Services *Edmonton Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 209) Station Map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Fort Garry apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Pending tender 2019-09